warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Tower
The Orokin Void or Orokin Towers is the first Orokin tileset in WARFRAME introduced in Update 8, which houses all Prime technologies. The Orokin Towers exist in small pocket 'dimensions' referred to as the Void; these areas are outside the realms of normal space. The Towers themselves appear to be fully functional Orokin structures, likely used as research facilities and secret refuges by the Orokin, and as a result they are well-protected; the defenses within an Orokin Tower are controlled by a Neural Sentry. The Neural Sentry appears to be able to seize control of invaders to create legions of Corrupted troopers - whilst these forces behave similarly to their regular counterparts, they defend the tower until death. Perhaps more notably, it also seems to be able to modify (and even improve) technological devices, as evidenced by the introduction of the Fusion MOA (and Corrupted MOA, by proxy) during the Fusion Moa Event, along with various other modifications to the Corrupted and their equipment. Getting to the Orokin towers requires a Void Key or an invite from a player with one. The keys are either Survival, Capture, Defense, Sabotage, Mobile Defense or Exterminate and have four tiers of difficulty, each with increasing difficulty. Interception keys are exclusive to Tier IV. Tier I, II and III can be commonly found as a Defense, Excavation and Survival reward, while Tier IV keys are exclusive Interception missions or can be found in Void Key Packs purchased from Syndicates. One unique feature of the Orokin Void is that Prime Warframes will cause the Death Orbs to emit a wave of energy that will grant 250 energy to all frames within 30 meters. This may only happen once per trap. Alloy Plates, Rubedo, Argon Crystals and Control Modules can drop in Orokin Void. 'Corrupted Vor also has a chance of dropping Orokin Cells. Accessing Void Missions If a Tenno has a Void Key, they simply select the key they wish to use from their Key Menu next to the Mode Select (play mission) button at the top of their screen. You can only select this while you are not in the lobby. You can also select "Void" from the Liset's navigation system. The nodes around the Void will name the Void/Tower missions available, and will also show you how many keys you own of each type. Once you select the key for the mission type you wish to perform, you can invite other players from either your clan, friends or through the /invite command to participate in the mission with you. Other Tenno cannot join you without invitation. Void Keys are only consumed upon successful completion of the Void Mission. Aborting, disconnecting, or otherwise failing a Void Mission will not consume the Key. However, as with all mission varieties, all completion rewards, credits, blueprints, and materials are forfeit upon failing a Void Mission. Rewards Hazards Aside from deploying Corrupted units, Orokin Towers also employ large amounts of traps that, at first glance, would appear as normal scenery in the room. 'Pressure Plates Traps are mostly triggered by Pressure Plates hidden in the floor when a player steps over them. However, some Pressure Plates can reveal hidden treasures as well, like containers which have a high chance of dropping Mods, so stepping on them might not always be a bad idea. Some pressure plates cannot be activated even though Storage Containers can be seen through walls using the Codex Scanner or on the minimap with Thief's Wit. 'Laser Plates' One variety of Orokin traps are the Laser Plates, wall-mounted laser emitters that can be either stationary or moving along fixed rails. Once triggered, Laser Discs will fire a sustained laser straight ahead that does massive damage, capable of cutting through 1000+ total shields and health in little over a second. The lasers can also inflict the Confusion effect on victims who survive contact. However, the sustained lasers are usually pretty easy to spot, and the Discs can be destroyed with a few shots. Lasers can also harm and kill enemies, who are not intelligent enough to avoid them. Some Laser Plates cycle on and off once activated, and will glow briefly before emitting a beam. Others will emit their beam constantly once activated. Either way, inactive Laser Plates can be destroyed pre-emptively if one wishes to be certain to avoid any mishaps. Note that the Laser Plates mounted on Death Orbs (see below) are invulnerable until the Orb is active, and so cannot be disabled in this fashion. The beams from Laser Plates can often be avoided using the Slide maneuver, though Sentinels will often hover at the same height as the beam and may be destroyed. Divekicking can alternatively be used to circumvent this. 'Death Orbs' "Death Orbs", or "Box Traps", are slightly more sophisticated and dangerous traps, resembling a large orb with a few discs on its surfaces. Once triggered, Death Orbs can come in two varieties. The Spinning Lasers variety consists of 1 to 4 horizontal laser plates on the orb's sides and a raised disc on top. The number of lasers activated is influenced by the level of the Void mission, T3 having often 3 - 4 active lasers and the specific plates that activate is randomly decided. The Orb will slowly rotate as long as its Rotation Plate is intact, thus firing its lasers in all directions. Unlike Laser Discs, the Spinning Lasers trap's weakness lies in its "joints", which connect the discs to the orb. Destroying the top Rotation Plate will stop the spinning, while destroying the Laser Plate will disable each individual laser. A destroyed plate will reveal the internals of the Death Orb, which can be shot to destroy the entire Orb. The beams emitted by the Laser Plates deal damage, can cause the Confusion proc, and can also harm the Corrupted. They can often kill with only a moment or two of contact, so by destroying the rotation plate whilst the lasers are in a favorable position, Tenno can create barriers that can kill or weaken incoming enemies. This can be useful during Survival missions. The "Thumper" variety features a single Shockwave Plate on top, which will slowly rise and then slam back down, creating a visible knock-down shockwave each time to disrupt the player, similar to a Shockwave MOA. Like the Spinning Lasers trap, it can be destroyed by shooting its joint until the top cap blows off. Thumpers have no effect on the Corrupted. When using a Prime Warframe, moving close a Death Orb will cause it to release a wave of energy that restores 250 Energy to all nearby Warframes within a small radius, regardless of whether that Death Orb is activated or not. This effect can only occur once per orb. Whilst Orbs take damage whilst inactive (damage numbers will appear from hits), their health bars do not decrease, even by using weapons with Punch-Through, similar to deactivated Corpus Turrets. Also note that the explosion from a destroyed Death Orb will not 'damage or cause knockdown to Corrupted. 'Cryo Floor A slightly less lethal trap consists of floor panels that create icy mist. Anything directly in contact with these tiles will effectively be subjected to a continuous Proc until leaving the tile; movement speeds, shield regeneration, and fire rate will be greatly reduced, whilst reloading weapons, reviving teammates, and using abilities will take significantly longer. Bleedout time also significantly increases if a Tenno is downed in such floors (possibly a bug as the timer counts down slower rather than being extended). In many instances, these tiles can be passed via divekicking or jumping to avoid the slowdown effects. It should also be noted that the Corrupted pathfinding AI often leads them to walk directly over these tiles rather than around them. There is also a wall mounted version, rarely seen as they are within parkour room. 'Collapsible Cover' Collapsible cover is strewn around the map in abundance. These structures will rise from the ground when someone gets near, for both Corrupted and Tenno, providing a spot of cover to shoot from. Comes in both square or circular varieties. Note: if you are standing on top of it when it deploys, it will launch you into the air. 'Explosive Canisters' As a bonus, some Orokin storage canisters are actually explosive barrels in disguise, and will explode upon destruction. The explosive ones are much smaller than their regular counterparts with red/orange tinted lights. They release smoke as well. 'Orokin Turret' A slightly less lethal trap, Orokin Turrets are randomly placed around the Void, mostly inactive. They can be activated by various means, mainly by Pressure Plates, or when a locker or canister is opened. When active, they fire a burst of lasers, similar to a Fusion MOA's Drone, but far weaker. They possess a small amount of shields and low health, making them easy to destroy. Treasure Rooms Many of the containers within the Orokin Towers provide large sums of credits, but they also have a small chance to contain Mods that can quickly despawn. There are many locations that are "off the beaten path" that test the parkour skills of Tenno in small races to hidden treasure rooms. One in particular has an entrance with a gold rimmed button at a dead end, which will open up a timed obstacle course with lasers that has mods in its final room. There is even a slight chance there can be more than one hidden treasure room in one void mission. Typically, the path to such obstacle course rooms can be located by observing corridors and unlocked doorways that proceed in a direction other than the mission objective. Teamwork and patience is the best way to find these hidden troves. Some Mods exclusively drop in the Void, such as the Shotgun Spazz. There are also usually an abundance of affinity orbs. : Common: *All Sentinel Precepts *Vitality (Warframe) *Redirection (Warframe) *Fast Deflection (Sentinel) *Reach *Guardian* : Uncommon: *Point Blank *Target Cracker *Molten Impact *Shocking Touch *Shotgun Spazz *Charged Shell *Incendiary Coat : Rare: *Continuity *Flow *Streamline *Intensify *Enemy Sense *Shock Absorbers *Seeker (Mod) *Vital Sense *Sanctuary *Hell's Chamber *Barrel Diffusion *Ravage *Coolant Leak *These refers to the mods that is only available via Treasure Room Notes *It is important to note that all enemies in Tier IV Orokin Void deal three times more damage (300%) than normal, similar to the damage buff in Nightmare Mode. *A bug in the new missions involves when a Capture mission becomes an Exterminate mission. Normally, it will wait until you have captured the crewman, but a bug causing the words Key - Capture Enemy to appear on your screen in a much bigger font than normal, caused you not to be able to capture him. Thus, when it switches to an exterminate, the invincible Corpus Crewman is one of your targets to kill, making the mission impossible. *It would seem that the Parkour rooms do not normally appear in Extermination missions. This also happens in the Orokin Derelict tilesets. **The explanation of this could have been the rewards provided by the enemies exterminated may provide just as much as the treasure rooms located at the ends of the parkour sections. **It could also be because enemies spawning/migrating into parkour rooms might cause undue confusion and/or frustration among players. * Treasure rooms have a very high spawn chance on Mobile Defense. *Update 12.3.0 introduced independent Void, Derelict and Dojo nodes on the star map. *During Sabotage missions, while standing near the portal on the non-Void side, very faint voices can be heard. :: Media 2013-05-25 00041.jpg 2013-05-25 00054.jpg 2013-05-24 00173.jpg 2013-05-24 00118.jpg 2013-05-24 00113.jpg 2013-05-24 00108.jpg 2013-05-24 00002.jpg 2013-05-24 00015.jpg 2013-05-24 00004.jpg 2013-05-24 00018.jpg 2013-05-24 00012.jpg 2013-05-24 00013.jpg 2013-05-24 00014.jpg 2013-07-05 00027.jpg 2013-07-05 00030.jpg 2013-07-05 00029.jpg 2013-07-05 00026.jpg 2013-07-05 00025.jpg 2013-07-22 00001.jpg 2013-07-17 00006.jpg 2013-07-17 00003.jpg 2013-07-25 00009.jpg 2013-07-26 00001.jpg 2013-07-26 00002.jpg 2013-07-17 00007.jpg|New Extraction Room, Update 9. Creepy! 2013-06-21 00002.jpg|Water rise of stars (Waterfall that flows upwards) WATCH YER STEP.jpg|Watch your step m8. Reflection.png|Staring into the waters of truth... 2013-05-24 00021.jpg CBorokin2.png 2014-11-07_00001.jpg|Void Defense Warframe - Secret Room Warframe new secret Tower Raid I Warframe Void Portal Loot Room Without A Nova Warframe Dark Sector Hidden Rooms de:Orokin Void ru:Башня_Орокин Category:Tile Sets Category:Update 8 Category:Orokin Category:Missions